Poke ranger adventures!
by XxblackDragonxX
Summary: join a young coordinator who soon turned out to be ranger on a quest that could determine the fate of the pokemon world,the quest full of action adventure and lots more...DISCLAIMER: me no own pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

"come on pikachu!"ash said as he was racing through the harbor of sapphire city a flourishing city in the pearl region.  
the pearl region was mostly unknown to most of the people of the other region's, to be further described it's name was not even once  
blurted out,but it was a very highly developed region and was paradise to many!.it had every thing including mysterious legends!  
(now you must be wondering how ash ketchum got here? well its simple cuz he was here for... why dont u  
read the story yourself! :P) .

"come on slow folk! were gonna miss the the 'universal pokemon master league!' " said the puffing  
pallet town native until suddenly he noticed his partner slow down and stop.

"pika pi pi! pika!"( but I just battled! and am tired! ).

"what did u say? sorry, I forgot that you are tired! I am just so...so...well I cant describe! its the universal master league for pete's  
sake! um...hey i know why don't you climb on my shoulder like old times!" the raven haired boy said while staring at the cute  
but electrifying yellow mouse pokemon.

"pika pika!" (yeah sure i'll like that!).

"wow i can't believe im actually going to witness an actual universal league!, hey buddy what do you think will my friends and  
rivals will be here, haha! I cant believe i'll actually see th- ahhhhh! " as the boy kept on running carelessly he clashed into a  
blonde boy...

" ouch!, hey im gonna fine you for that!..."

"Wait a minute, fine? can it be?" as ash rose up to apologize he noticed something strange about the blonde boy,"i see you haven't  
changed much barry !..."

"what? wait... ASH IS THAT YOU! oh my god you really have been working out! I mean look at you the only thing same about you is  
terrible body odour!"  
(lol, so true)

ash annoyed by his friends compliment slapped him on the back of his head gently, using his hand's"hey! I shower once in a while,  
so hows your pokemon" ( opps! shouldn't have said that!)he thought while face palming so hard that his right cheek was beet red!

"as fine as ever! say speaking of pokemon I wanna have a full six-on-six battle with you! hope you don't mind!" the blonde odered with  
determination in his eye's

"sorry buddy, but I just battled and-"

"ahh... no worry!, by the way what are you doing in the pearl region? Im here to watch the annual unniversal pokemon master league just got the  
news by the latest POKEPHONE!..." he smirked while rudely interupting the pallet town native and bragging his yellow POKEPHONE, but the  
raven haired boy did not feel offended at all and continued hearing barry's facts about his phone and then realized that he had to go to the  
pokemon center to heal his pokemon.

"ohh! sorry barry but I go to the pokemon center see ya later!" he said as he rushed of to the pokemon center which was located in the center  
of the town.

"ok, smell ya later ash!...hey wait the pokemon center is just where Im heading!... ASH WAIT UP!" the twin leaf town native ran after his old  
friend puffing and yelling his name.

while at the background a shadowish figure stood there listening to their conversation and spoke in a deep voice"hmmm... they have the  
spark... maybe just maybe...but what's this? he continued to glare at the comlicated device in his left hand while tapping its screen with the other  
"another one? and another?! why there at four of them?! hahaha!" he laughed with his face sheilded behind a large mask, and started  
to walk towards a large hidden cave which was held out a smal crystal in his hand and unlocked it,it was truly a mystery who he was  
because only his creepy mask and gloved hands were visible...

( we now continue to the pokemon center...)

"wow its huge!" ashes eyes widened as he explored the lobby of this magnificent pokemon center

"pika pika!"( it sure is !)

"hey buddy how are we suppose to locate the front desk its really crowded in here!" ash said in disapointment and tilted  
his head in confusion," I guess we could ask some one? "ash began to wander about in the huge and crowded building  
"I wonder why there are so many people?!" he complained as he sandwiched through the crowd.

"hey,ash wait up! where are you?"well where ever you are follow my voice!"barry screamed inorder to find ash.

"what? hey! thats barry's voice, alright buddy you ready? on three! 1...2...3...CHARGE!" ash rampaged through the crowd bumping into five people as well!  
"whew! hey thanks barry! you kinda saved me fifteen years of my life! haha!" ash merrily rejoined his friend who slammed him into the ground,"dont you  
listen well! I followed you running all over sapphire city, and got chased by umm like... oh yeah! TWO PURRUGLY'S!"

"alright fine geez im sorry its not my fault I got excited and ran off!"ash nervously scratched the back of his all of a sudden barry noticed the change in weather  
and asked"hey it sure got breezy in here! wow can you feel the cold?" he questioned ash while rubbing his palms dicussion went on after a short while barry  
noticed a group of five year olds laugh at him, he turned around angrilly and marched towards them yelling"WHATS SO FUNNY!?" as the startled kids swiftly ran away he looked  
at ashes face traumatized, then after a while he spoke"umm...barry I guess the purrugly liked your pants a little too much! bffftbwahahaha!(pikachu laughed like an  
idiot as well)" ash suddenly sprung out uncontrollable laughter and pointed towardsbarry's ripped who as soon as he noticed this turned blue and sweat dropped,  
"umm...ash why dont you repay me the favour of saving your life by bringing me fresh new PANTS!"he yelled the last word very loud and drowned ashes face by his racing  
droplets of spit in the air firing directly at disgusted ash and forced him to hit Barry"OUCH! hey what was that for?"Barry questioned although he knew the answer,  
"s-sorry thats just my reflex kicking in"ash lied while still laughing at the humiliating scene."so where will I find pants?" he questioned while giving a large sigh.

"well do I look like a map to you?!hey but wait!..." he reached for his backpacks zipper while ash stood behind him covering his ripped back side,"aha! eureka! my pokephone  
has a built in navigation system!"he exclaimed proudly,"um... thats good but what good will that do?"the pallet town native asked him curiously, Barry sweat dropped by this  
question and spoke furiously"HEY YOU REALLY DONNO ABOUT THAT? uhhh... well genius! it helps to locate your destination and leads you there! it can be anyplace from the  
nearest rest room to the nearest shop! now off you go! its right past the alloy alley", he commanded ash who had no idea about what barry said and spoke out, "what's right  
past alloy alley?"ash backed out as Barry puffed his cheek and got angry by each passing minute,"THE PANTS STORE! IDIOT!" KERSLLAAMM!  
he hit ashes face with all his might while ripping his pants a little more."AHHH! ouch man!" ash replied while not wasting another minute or preventing his face being  
squashed by Barry!."cummon pikachu!" he was walking slowly with a confused expression asking a few people on where the pants store usual forgot the directions  
every time!. As our young hero walked aimlessly along the 4th avenue he felt a gentle pat on his soldier"uhhh... hey who was that?! well who evers been bugging me will pay  
for it!" ash furiously yelled"hey pikachu why dont you look out for the person!"

"pikachu!"(of course!)the yellow mouse pokemon twiched its ear as it was keeping an eye out it suddenly saw a man with brown spikey hair calling out "shhhhh!..."

Pikachu recognized him and instantly nodded in agreement and pretended he was still looking, as ash spoke "um... is there somthing wrong buddy?"

"pi pi pika"(no no nothing),the yellow pokemon signalled the stranger to come and finally introduce himself the stranger rushed behind ash and pushed him,ash who was  
startled looked behind only to spot brock who gave a cheezy smile and a thumbs up while saying"long time no see!..."

"BROCK BUDDY YOUR HERE! WOW! "ash shaked hands with his old friend, patted him on the back and questioned"but,what are you doing here?"

"oh.. well you the university that im studying in gave me an assignment to come here and study the vegetation of this region!... um... might I ask, I didn't expect you to be  
here so why are you here? are you in a hurry? because by my view you were!" he merrily greeted his friend and questioned him about his visit to the pearl region,"well you  
know the universal pokemon master league is held here and is two months away so i decided to come here! so i see you noticed me running across the harbour,sorry about  
that! hey yeah i just remembered... um,brock you know where the pants store is?" he asked while scratching the back of head and chuckled."yeah i know where it is follow  
me!"brock sprinted to the shop only to find ash being distracted by a eevee seven wonder icecream store,drooling like a mighteyena just after a battle!"um... ash you  
coming or not?"the pewter city native said while tapping his shoulder,"wha-what?! oh sorry but im really hungry! but first things first" he followed brock to te sewaddle  
pants and merchendise right pass alloy alley, "well were here now grab a pant and lets go!" they grabbed a pant similars to barry's and headed of to the pokemon center,

"by the way ash why did you buy a pant anyway?" the brunette questioned ash,"well its kinda a long story you see..."after explaining to brock about the misshappening  
they entered the pokemon center full of people and had a quest to locate barry,"oh there he is! lets goooo!..." the pallet town native squeezed through the tiny gap  
between two people.

"well its about time!... if you took a minute loger I would be the next joker of the pearl region!" barry complained as he snatched the pant from ashes hand and noticed brock  
in the background looking at barry,"hey wait a minute... BROCK! how nice to see you! wow you look different!"

(they will look different their 18-20 years old, have a super mature look not to mention killer looks! and are the most well known people in all four regions! now back  
to story...)

"ash ketchum and barry please report to the front desk to recieve your fully healed pokemon"the announcer proclaimed,"alright come on ash!"

"well I guess ash ketchum after a day like this, we are now officially best buddy's!" barry told ash while reaching out for a handshake of agreement.

"i guess thats true! well lets do this the fun way... you thinking what im thinking?" ash shaked and grinned.

"AH YEAH!" barry yelled in terms of agreement

"pika pika chu!" (alright lets do this!)

"best friends!?" brock sighed cluelessly,"that was fast!"

meanwhile in the background the mysterious figure stood still, stalking its prey like a joltik,and saying  
"hmm... amazing how raw their spirits are but together they create an unstoppable force! amazing! their aura is truly magnificent!... i wonder what will happen if they meet  
the other two?... we'll see..."

* * *

**time passed through quickly and comically, after the pokemon were healed and barry's revealing pant changed, they decided to have a three-on-three pokemon battle!**

**stay tuned for the next exciting adventure for ash and they will meet more of their old friends and rivals! more new pokemon plces and wonders!and find out more**  
**about the mysterious figure/character**  
**ps. the next chapter will be about ash and barry's battle!**  
**the pokemon used will be different than the original pokemon the characters have, few have their final evolutionary stage!.**


	2. A battle for old times sake

"you ready ash? because i wont go easy on you! you can count on that!"the blonde boy confidently said as he reached for the back of his pocket revealing a red and white pokeball."Ready as i'll ever be!" ash ensured barry by reaching out for a pokeball. "alright this match is a three-on-three battle between ash and barry! BEGIN!"brock signalled them to begin the pokemon battle.

"Alright empoleon your up!" barry threw the ball with force, unleashing a large powerfull penguin pokemon

"EMPOLEON!" (all right!)the pokemon gave a large battle cry!.

"Haxorux I chose you!" ash yelled as he unleashed a large powerfull dragon type with a determined look on his eyes.

"XOURAUS"(lets do this) the dragon type yelled even mightier.

"alright so champs go first empoleon use ice beam! now!" barry commanded while pointing its finger at the dragon type

"now haxoux use DRAGON RAGE! and quick!"  
the large pokemon's belly began to glow blue while unleashing a large blue ray of energy.

"Empoleon do- NO!" barry cried as the blue ray laid a direct hit on empoleon's ice beam causing it to collapse and doing major damage on empoleon."EMPO!(try harder!)

"now use hydro pump!" barry furiously commanded

"haxorux cancel it by using dragon rage!"ash yelled

the two attacks collided causing a massive explosion, after the smoke had cleared haxorux was completely healthy for it used protect,but as for empoleon...  
it collapsed

"Leon!"(no way!)the pokemon tried its best to get up but failed to do so.

THUMP! then suddenly the large pokemon lay unconcious on the battle feild "EMPOLEON NO!" barry yalled as his first pokemon was down,  
"empoleon is unable to battle"brock said as he examined barry's empoleon. "well you did a good job!now have a nice rest you deserve it!" barry told his pokemon while retreiving the pokemon back to its pokeball."now you may have won this match but the next victor will be me!"barry confidently said as he pocketed empoleon's pokeball,

"now staraptor! its on you!" barry inspired his pokemon.

"STAR! STAR!"( im ready! )the pokemon cried loudly.

(hmm... a flying type?! well lets show barry some power!)ash thought

"haxorux return! now EVEE i chose YOU!" ash retreived his haxorux pocketed it and sent out a cute baby fox pokemon, but it wasn't just cute!...

"what? ash you expect to win from an EVEE?! haha!"barry mocked ash's eevee who got a little annoyed.

"now staraptor use ariel ace!"barry commanded while his staraptor at once zoomed with imense speed,

"evee jump on staraptors back!"ash calmly said, for he new nothing was more agile than his evee.

just as soon as staraptor neared evee it jumped at the bird pokemon's back, "now use thunder!"ash commanded his eevee who obeyed perfectly and jolted out a large  
thunder bolt and gave staraptor massive damage.  
"STAR!"(OUCH!)

"now staraptor back off!"barry nervously commanded

"no way! evee finish this with hidden power!"ash told his evee

"staraptor redirect it with steal wing!"barry yelled but was too late, evees attack was very controlled and the pokemon performed it too quickly thus making staraptor an easy target.

"Starap-tor" the bird pokemon at once fell to the ground  
"staraptor is unable to battle leaving ash and evee the victor!"brock explained

"wow ash I gotta say you raised our pokemon very well!" barry complimented on ash's pokemon

"but that does not mean im weak! go ursaring!"barry yelled as he revealed a large bear pokemon with an angry expression.

"SARING" the pokemon yelled loudly.  
"now eevee return! pikachu go!"ash held out his hand with his fist clenched tight and the mouse pokemon climbed on his shoulder ran across his arm and lept from his fist.

"Ursaring use bulk up! and then use focus blast!"

"pikachu now use giga impact on ursaring before it uses it's attack!"ash told pikachu who raced across the battle feild and swiftly gave ursaring a crushing blow, but  
ursaring stood proud and continued battling.

"now use hammer arm!"barry cried

"pikachu intersept it with iron tail!" ash commanded with his fist clenched tight

"SARING"(take this!)the bear pokemon cried out loudly with its arm glowing bright white and doing a karate chop on pikachu  
"PIKA" the yellow mouse pokemon cried loudly while it's tail was glowing bright white as well.  
the colision was massive and both pokemon recieved a fair amount of damage,ursaring who stood taller than before gave barry a stare or telling him to use a move of his(ursaring's)choice.

"ok! but this is your idea! now use focus blast X3!" barry nervously said,"times three? but I dont care pikachu keep your guard up!"ash warned his pokemon,both trainer and pokemon were confused until ursaring began to close his eyes snd clench his fist tighter than ever and give a huge cry"URRRRSSAAA!" then suddenly all pikachu could see was a large blue ball,bigger than a normal focus blast it shot pikachu right out of the field causing major damage.

"pikachu get up! you gotta! i believe you!"ash inspired pikachu

"pika pika!"(I can do this!) the mouse pokemon got up and stood still

"alright buddy focus!"ash commanded

"well ash while you and your pokemon are focusing...now ursaring finish this with hammer arm!" barry all fueled up in the hope of winning shattered.

"pikachu now use volt tackle!" ash commanded

"pika pika!"(take this!) pikachu yelled as the pokemon ran across the field covered in lightning and knocking out ursaring.

"URSA!"(NO!) smoke covered the feild clouding the two pokemon, few minutes later it cleared revealing both pikachu and ursaring unconcious  
'ursaring and pikachu are unable to battle which means victory of this match goes to ash!" brock declared

"alright we did it buddy!" ash cried loudly as he raced through the feild and hugged pikachu.

"wow that was great!" barry was somehow impressed.

"hey barry what was all that focus blast X3?"ash asked with a curious expression.

"ohh! that was just what me and ursaring found out, its when a trainer and pokemon combine their hearts and power to unleash a move far beyond description power that can be uncontrollable,well actually my dad taught ursaring how to controll his power it took him quite a while!"barry chuckled as he explained the whole story.

"wow can you teach me as well!"ash pleaded with determination and his pokemon was really excited.

"well of course thats what buddy's are fo-" barry was shocked and interupted as ashes stomach growled furiously

"oh! sorry about that me and my buddy have not eaten for like..one..two..three..four yeah four hours!"

"well i suppose we could go to the fair thats not far away from here!"brock informed.

"i'm in! what about you ash?"barry questioned

"hey if there's food i'm always in!"

"pika!"(yeah alright!)


	3. meeting an old friend!

"well...we...are...finally...here!" brock said while catching his breath after squeezing through a crowd of atleast hundered people."geez i wonder  
why so many people came here? I mean fairs happen often don't they?" Barry said in a worrying tone making ash wonder how much barry can be right once  
in a while."I honestly don't know... maybe it's anual or traditional?...or maybe the people are playing mean!?" ash explained while being dragged into  
the restaurant."haha! well what a lively batch of customers we have right posident!" out of the blue a tall man with a slight tan complexion and a cheesy  
but evil smirk on his face making his cheeks stretch out his face,reached out for a handshake while his pokemon a milotic (male) standing proud nodded  
and left the door making enough space for the three of them to cross.

"and who are you may I ask?" brock friendly questioned while shaking him warmly by the hand,"ahh! good sir! you can adress me as mark, I alone own this  
restaraunt!" he replied with no hesitation.

"well can you take us to the nearest and empty table before we all become squished papaya's?!" barry asked impatiently,"ah! but ofcourse anything for  
the customers! come,follow me!"he lead the way out to the back where there was silence and no crowds.

"we are here! hope you find it magnificent, we call this area the blue bistro!" he noted that all the furious growling noises coming from ash and  
barry's stomach came to a stop and both of them were frozen by the sight of a large river with a pavilion in the middle. there was a small orchestra  
playing at a platform on the beautiful pavilion, there was a splendid dome at the top decorated with various flowers and berry's,many pokemon were  
also munching on the fablously decorated dome,in the middle on the pavilion there were tables in groups of two,the river had many water pokemon  
including mark's milotic who was doing a lovely routine of water moves only a few people sat there.

"hey mark...what is this place? is it real because I think im dreaming...and there's no crowd!"barry exclaimed.  
"yeah tell us!" ash demanded. "pika pi"(it's really pretty!)"  
"well you see the blue bistro is for selected guests and is the most peaceful place at the only is it for selected people but for  
appointed guest of honour!ah! i forgot i didn't introduce myself properly! AHEM! I am marky the and this is my partner milotic!"

"milo!(greeting's!)"

"what do you mean by selected?"brock asked."well you see I have a sixth sense for indicating who's good or bad! and there was no doubt you are good!"  
he explained."cool!so you can actually tell!" ash cried out loud in amazement.

"yes! now are you going to stand out here all evening have a seat!"the owner requested.

"wow the air is so fresh!" ash told brock and barry,"your telling me!"bary replied,both of their noses were high in the air taking a long sniff of the  
fresh air that surrounded the pavalion untill ash noticed a girl listening to music on her pokepod,her eyes were closed at something was fishy around there  
it was like ash almost knew who she was,the girl had brown hair that flowed down she wore a bandana around her head and had cool bracelets around her wrist  
her dress was also familiar she wore a skirt with knee hightights sneakers and gloves,her top was a nice red shirt which went well with her hair.

"watcha looking at?" barry questioned and followed ash's stare the next thing he knew both of them were staring at a girl who sat opposite to them.  
"what...mothing it's just I got the strangest feeling that I know her froom somewhere?" ash told barry was not paying attention and kept on starring at the  
brunette."dude you listening?"ash snapped barry out of his trance and waves his hand around barry's face."uhh...oh I was just-"barry tried to explain  
"yeah I know romeo!"ash cut barry off and teased him."gentlmen diner is served!"suddenly a waiter served them the food whose smell attracted Barry and ash  
like a heracross is to tree sap!."Madame I am terribly sorry...but we are out of cupcakes!,but you can enjoy a piece of cake instead!"the waiter suggested  
to the girlwho looked disappointed."hey it's ok! i'll have tea instead!"she gave her order and stared down on her poketch like she was waiting for someone.

"well! go on,talk to her! and give her your cupcake!" ash commanded barry who blushed and nodded to his best friend reasuring to him that he knows what he's staggered the way to the the table blushing uncontrollably.  
"umm...hey i heard you wanted a cupcake and... there wer-"all of a sudden barry was interupted by the action of the girl who at the sight of barry  
was jawdropped,she stood up and hugged barry so tight that for a second barry thought he was going to die because of the ash and brock  
were eating and oserving barry's actions,they popped their eyes so far that if they went further the things would fall down right out of the eyesocket.

"oh my god...oh my god...barry it's great to see you again!"the girl yelled in excitement.  
"wait a minute...MAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"barry was so confused he was depressesd,happy,sad,excited all at once!.

"oh just here for the most famous fair in the pearl region!"may explained as her grip on barry losened.

"come on! i'll introduce you to ash and brock!"barry told may who happier and happier.  
"ash...brock...pikachu!"may yelled loudly alerting the two from a distance.

"pika pika!"(may wow your here?!) the tiny pokemon ran over to the brunette who knelt down and caught the leaping mouse.  
"ohh your soooo soft!, I missed you sooo much... hey ash! hi brock!it's great to see you!"may greeted them all warmly and began to ask random questions  
"may it's great to see you!"ash yelled as he hasn't seen his past friends for quite the while."how re your travel's?"brock asked.

"ohh just splendid! the rest of my travelling partners have gone to the fair their really nice,umm...how long are you guys here? I mean if your visit is long  
enough maybe you could meet them!"may started to raise her eyebrow,"so you guys know barry! wow! I was his travelling companion in hoenn,we had lots of great adventure's"she explained.

"yeah barry was one of my rivals and friends in the sinnoh region! he visited the kanto region as well! we had a blast together although the old habit of fining  
and bumping into me all the time remains!"ash told may with a small smirk on his face.

"HEY! I'M FINING YOU A HUND-...oops sorry my bad!"barry nervously scratched the back of his made may giggle giving barry chills down his spine.  
"so...wow you've changed...alot!" Brock said, "yeah well so have you guy's I mean you all must be model's!"  
"yeah were one of a kind aren't we?"barry bragged on about how nice he lookedand stuff like that.

"hey barry do you remember the old man at the museum? the one with the messed up eye?"may had a flash back:

"wow look at this kabatu fossil's! and thats the olden plate of legends!...OMG! the crest of arceus!no way!"may started to explain the different fossils and  
historical items to barry who was not paying much attention."Geez may calm down! you look like a kinder gardener who just got his first result card!...  
anyway whats that?"barry at once changed his sentence and pointed to a large stone after seeing may pout and slightly turn red aout to burst out with anger.  
"ohh!and your one to talk! you should look at your face when the leagues are about to start!...screaming as if the trainers can hear you!"may raged out in a harsh tone."and do I look like a historian to you?...pea brain!"she insulted barry who innocently took the scolding.

"that is the stone of destiniox ... a powerfull pokemon said to rule the course of fate...it marks peoples destinies...lights their own path...I would be happy to tell you about the lege-"the old man with half white beard started to explain but was interupted by may."um..um..n-n-no -th-thankyou we were just leaving  
she continued while dragging barry out of the protected area and getting riddance from the museam...it wasn't her fault the old man was too much creepy.

"hey!what was that for!? he was about to tell us a legend about a famous pokemon! I was starting to get interested to...humph!" barry crossed his hands and whinned.

"well your magesty!,for your kind information that man was giving me the willies... and besisdes there must be plenty of others who know about this stupid legend ask them!"may reasoned. "fine look now you made me hungry i'm fining you for that!"...

(end of flash back)

"yeah the guy who told us about the creepy thing...um... whats it called again?..."barry exited into a deep thought when finally may sarcastically said  
"you really need to improve your memory!...it was called the stone of destiniox!"may called out in barry's ear making the whole group laugh at his suffering.  
Ash and brock listened closely to the conversation at a distance to be safe from harm, it's not easy when two hyper people argue!.

"your laughing will soon end young one...hmm...I wonder where the fourth is off to? that person's aura is beaming!, she must be close!"the dark figure was observing the group from a distance,this time smirking widely as he spoke to a pokemon standing next to him with a serious expression.

"lucario!( I agree! )" lucario a large fox like pokemon who could detect aura began to analyze where the fourth person was,for she was easy to locate after all her aura was strong.

* * *

**who is this mystery person? what is the dark figures plan and identity? what will happen next?... stay tuned to find out...**


	4. Stampede!

"hey ash so hows your mother and professor oak?... i heard that his research is famous all over the seven regions!...is that so?" may began to ask random questions.  
"well my mom is the same as usual man...does her cooking rock!, professor oak does research on pokemon behavior and lately he discovered how well a pokemon could respond if it is giving love and care but for some unusual reason some pokemon also vary due to the personality of the trainer as well, for example if barry's jumpy and strong so will his empoleon be,but if empoleon is jumpy and hyper or has a deep passion for battle and barry calm cool and collected or is not much into battling their bond will somehow not be as tough, for this very reason the professor has invented a personality checker which will identify the personality of a pokemon and its trainer and will tell  
them how strong their bond is!" ash began to explain more about professor oak's work and noticed some screams coming from the outside.

"RUNAWAY! A STAMPEDE! GO HIDE NOW!"a random person from the background shreaks loudly and warns the group about a nearby stampede,"what? a stampede? we should check it out!"  
barry with told them as he marched out curiously and unaware about the herd of hundered tauros and bouffalaunt.

"barry wait for us that's not such a good idea! come bac- oh nothing!"may called out to barry but stopped as she noticed she was the only one in the pavillion.

"woah!awesome look at the all the pokemon! ahh watch out!"ash paused for a moment and warned brock who was in the way of three tauros using takedown.

"ahhh!"brock yelled out loudly but was shocked only to see a large typhlusion in front of him blocking the attack of all the rogue pokemon by using flame wheel leaving all of them unconcious and on the ground."good work but its not over yet!come on out!"suddenly the Pokemon trainer praised it from the behind and threw out four pokeballs in the trainer had long blue beautiful hair which flowed down till her waist they were set free only to be tamed by a hat with a pink poke ball at the right side, she wore shorts which were blue in colour and a white top shirt with a black V-shaped waist was buckled on buy a golden belt which was loose,and she also wore a black jacket, her blue eyes reminded all of them of the ocean or sky clear blue and endless,she smiled while commenting on her Pokemon bold move making ash tingling on the inside.

"luxray, milotic, garchomp, typhlusion! round up all those tauros and bouffalaunt! piplup and lopunny gather all the little pokemon in trouble!"  
all her pokemon obeyed and bravely gathered all the raging and injured pokemon while the young female also took part in the action and took people who were in distress to a safer. ash and co. watched all of them putting their full effort in their assigned work the pokemon of the unknown girl were moving like the wind, an unstoppable team, if one was in danger i.e if milotic was cornered the rest while keeping in mind the risks would assist it,finally after fifteen minutes of various combact moves and cries in the air all the rogue pokemon were gathered in a large circle with each of the girls pokemon surrounding them using their powerfull moves to stop them rampaging out of the circle.

"alright gang that was awesome! you really showed guts and made me proud!"the girl praised all her pokemon, each one gave a faint reply due to exhaustion especially luxray,he was the most injured pokemon.  
"luxray are you okay?"the girl seemed worried."lux luxray(its okay I'm fine) "luxray please return you fulfilled your mission and protected all of us we own you one big time piplup you take luxrays place please!"the young trainer returned the luxray to its pokeball and commanded its piplup to take the worthy luxrays place,after all no pokemon is  
made up of steel and luxray showed true guts and spirit of all, it simultaneously used shock beam,thunderbolt,hidden power,hyper beam and iron tail,and mostly protected the rest of its team mates from harm.

"oh thank you!you made work so much easier for all us,though we are awfully sorry about the delay!there were some complications along the way!"officer jenny and her rescue team all thanked the girl for her bravery and asked her name so that she may be thanked properly.

"No need to worry! me and my pokemon are always an the go! after all its what a alpha pokemon ranger does!Hi my names Dawn! and well this is my rescue team,you should really thank them there the real hero's i'd like you to meet piplup my partner and of course the rest,garchomp,typhlusion,milotic,lopunny,and well luxray the bravest of us all he is currently worn out!"Dawn merrily replied,"though officer jenny I suggest you and your team escort these rogue pokemon back to the field after all every one deserves a second chance!"dawn suggested to officer jenny who took the advice and asked if the people are safe,"yep all of them were saved by me piplup and loppuy while the rest were rounding all the pokemon".

"pip-lup(were-hurt!)" the tiny water pokemon said weakly and pointed towards the rest of it's team.  
"speaking of which!I'm terribly sorry officer but I gotta take my pokemon to the pokemon center...they are really hurt so I'm afraid I'll have to ask your question's later.  
Ok everybody return!"she excused herself and rushed towards the pokemon center.

"Hey wait!oh man!"ash and brock both said in unison for they wanted to thank the beautiful girl for all that they had done.  
"geez!calm down were pretty sure she's of to the pokemon center after that incidence!"barry ensured both of them and rushed up ahead."hey your right!lets go pikachu!"ash cried loudly ."pikachu!(alright!)."hey wait for me!"brock and may said in unison as well.

"gosh that girl can run faster than an arcanine!"ash said exhuastingly."your incredibly right!"barry replied tiringly as well."whats the matter you tired already?"may mocked both of them as she and brock took the lead."no way!"ash and barry said in unison.

(five minutes later)

"finally!we made it"ash said as he dragged himself to the entrance with barry as both of their faces were buried in the floor."what a childish act!"brock exclaimed."your telling me!  
it's not our fault you ran all the way here!If you waited you guys could have boarded a ride with us to the pokemon center!"may coolly answered."well you could have stopped us!"barry bagan to argue with may where as ash boarded pikachu on his shoulder and both of them walked towards the reception."umm...excuse me have you seen a girl probably with blue hair and a small penguin pokemon."ash asked the receptionist who pointed towards the girl walking towards the video phone."thanks!" said ash.

"your welcome" the nurse calmly walked towards the rest and grabbed hold of barry and Mays ear."Now guys you should behave!"he said maturely."ouch ouch ouch!*SMACK!"as may was crying in pain she slapped ash on the head very hard."hey! what was that for?"ash yelled loudly only to find himself being smacked on the head by barry this time,"YOU TOO!" ash furiously shouted,but calmed down after having a battle with barry,"best friends!"Brock laughed while observing the two trainers,"yeah more like beast friends!"may corrected.

"oh! wait don't punch...I found that blunette we were looking for!"ash declared while saving his nose from becoming a flat woophie cushion."really where is she?"barry questioned "there by the phone!"ash pointed to the blunette."awesome let's say our thanks and book a room for the night!"barry demanded.


	5. Do I know you?

"yes,pokemon ranger Dawn A.K.A Alpha mission briefing report,requesting direct contact with H.Q!"Dawn requests to the person at the control tower of the pokemon ranger's in emerald town "ahh! Dawn oh-my-god! I mean wow..I-its an honour to meet you!"the new recruit at the tower began fan flowing over dawn."oh! so your a newbie uh...awesome so you are a tech head at the pearl branch...cool!"dawn exclaimed."wow I never thought that I would meet you.. I mean after all your the leader of team blue! the best pokemon ranger team ever!...but where are the rest of your team?

oh please I so many questions,like is it true you saved the three legends at sinnoh...those azelf,mesprit and ukzie!or that your heart is actually connected with mespirt,the rulers of the three elements and the rulers of time and space!oh and that time when reshiram returned to seek vengeance upon Zekrom did you actually used your aura!"the person at the command center was off track given task and began asking questions at a rapid speed."woah!easy there newbie! all the answers to those questions are yes!and didn't I tell you to give me access to the H.Q"

"oh right I am so sorry it's just that today is my first day and it was the best! I actually got to meet you!um..so your access has been granted ...here you go!"the man at the command center replied and gave dawn permission to communicate with H.Q."hello! yes agent Alpha reporting for mission briefing,I have successfully completed the mission I just got, It went great! although I am a bit concerned, why would a herd of tauros and bouffalaunt come near city territories? I mean don't they stay at open fields ?"dawn began talking about her point of view from the unexpected attack."yes young one it is indeed quite odd...i'll have the research team look out for any evidence,meanwhile you and your pokemon take a rest you have been doing your fifteenth mission now,let the junior members of the blue team experience rough field work like you do!"the professor at the small screen advised Dawn."thank you professor!"dawn was very grateful for doing only one of those missions were hard work ,and this one was most easy.

"oh and dawn what of your pokemon? how are they? I'm pretty sure that they are fine after all they are alpha class-pokemon!the best class even league pokemon don't stand a chance!"the professor confidently asked this questioned,"well all of them are just fine! although after healing up I am planning on changing my team! oh and professor you were right, Luxray is special!"dawn happily replied.

"well of course it is! after all the devil learned hidden power,shock beam,stone edge and hyper beam when he was only three days old! I'm pretty sure he's loyal!"the professor ensured dawn about her pokemon."well make sure you have sceptile and lucario ready for switching!"Dawn merrily requested."sure young one,oh!I almost forgot your new mission will be given to you on your ranger poketch!"the professor told dawn.(a ranger poketch is a more advanced item used by alpha rangers can do various jobs like pinpointing a location,debugging a locked door,communicate with other and it can tell the time and temp,the Pokemon mood and statics,but that's only the half of it!)

after discussing the happenings at the fair Dawn walked to the counter where nurse joy handed dawn her first healed pokemon piplup."piplup!(dawn I'm alive!)the tiny pokemon chirped loudly and jumped into dawns arms alerting barry and ash."hey ash don't you think that piplup looks familiar?"barry questioned while observing Dawns piplup who was being cuddled by Dawn.

"hey! your right! lets go ahead we should probably say thankyou first while we have the chance!after all Brock and may have gone to get me food!"ash slyly said."Yeah filling your order might take both of them a hundred year's!"barry laughed while mocking ash."well i'll hit you so hard you will be unconsience for a hundered years! now lets go!"ash said seriously and went ahead of barry and walked nervously towards the girl who was enjoying a large size coffee and a magazine while her brave pokemon were resting at the ward.

"um...excuse me? can I talk to you for a second? I mean if ti's okay with you ofcourse,it's just that me and my best friends owe our live to you-"as soon as ash realized the girl was not paying attention he gave up and seeked help from barry and the other's."dude! you just got massive mess up!lol!"barry mocked ash but was punished by may for his cruel behavior.

"it seems someone likes the blunette?! does it?"may sarcastically said."uhh! n-no i-i-I don't!"said ash."really than why did you chicken out!?"barry teased again."I did not!,I just decided that we all should thank her together!"ash responded saving himself from blushing his face off.

"alright i'll go talk to her! But you will come with me,right?"ash nervously questioned.

'ofcourse! that is what friends are for!.now go Romeo!"may blurted out while giggling sheepishly.

"um... excuse me?"ash nervously tried to start a conversation,but the girl showed no sign,ash looked toward barry and may all confused up and helpless and gave them one of his,What-should-I-do-now! expressions,both teenagers face palmed themselves and gestured ash to tap her on the shoulder.

"right! *tap tap tap,um excuse me,well me and my friends over there wanted to thank you for saving us back the-"but ash couldn't finish as he felt the girls arms around him hugging him tight,Ash was very surprised at the sudden action and heard the young female speak up."WOW! I thought i'd never see you again!how's pikachu?"Dawn at once started the conversation while loosening her tight grip on ash.  
"d-dawn is it really you? wow so you saved us? you look awesome!"ash goofy yelled the question's,for both of them were happy and excited on seeing each other.

"yeah,me and my pokemon did! but it's my duty after all being an Alpha pokemon ranger is not easy!"dawn explained."so you are an Alpha pokemon ranger,whats that?"ash asked.

"well,have you ever heard about the the four elite teams,blue,red,yellow and green?well just so you know I am the leader of team blue the beat team in ranger job is to help people and pokemon find peace amongst each other so I decided not to use the gadget that can take over pokemon. I have an elite rescue team of my own!,an Alpha ranger is the highest ranking a person can get,but there are only four of us."dawn explained the whole job to ash who by surprise listened closely to each and every word!.

"wow that girl is pretty social!lets go and meet her!"may pleaded barry to come along and meet this girl but their expression's went blank as they saw her saying both of their names and hugging them except barry of course she greeted him warmly by the hand."may and barry omg its just sooooo nice to see you again!"dawn merrily said.

"ummm... do we know you? I mean not to seem rude but you don't look familiar?"barry said while dawn sweat dropped and hit him hard."now I haven't changed that much! or did I? IDIOTS IT'S ME DAWN!"dawn told both of them."dawn?! no way!it can't be,can it?you look so nice and- wait you saved our butt's from being trampled by those tauros?are you sure your Dawn?"may questioned on and on still not believing that how dawn looked."yes! silly,it's me Dawn Berlitz! your best friend...you haven't been around for six years!"dawn told may."but aren't you a co-coordinator? I mean why do you have such strong pokemon? what's gong on here? so finally chose to be a trainer?"barry rambled on but the reply was different.

"why don't we sit down and relax!i'll fill you up with the details then!"dawn merrily suggested."sure c'mon lets go-go-gooo!"ash rushed outside and sat down under an oak group of young people  
sat in a circle position and listened to dawns explanation.

"wow! so don't you get tired?"barry questioned."well a rangers gotta do what a rangers gotta do besides if the wrong never gets tired niether will I!"dawn replied.

the whole time the group dicussed about their travells and adventures,where as excited pikachu was with dawn playing with her the whole time even happier than before!.

"laugh while you can young one's...*cough cough, i seem to be running out of time..." the figure said from the backgrounds.

"lu lu cario?"(are you alright?)the faithful pokemon questioned with concern in his voice."yes,don't worry about me..."


	6. Suspision

"well here are your room key's! please enjoy your stay!"nurse joy merrily handed the keys to brock."thanks i'm sure we will!"brock replied."well here you go may you would be sleeping with dawn at room 21 and the  
guys and I will be at room 24,so we'll see you tommorow morning!,have a nice sleep!"brock handed may a bright golden key to may who gladly excepted it."well then lets go!...um dawn...dawn?...HEY EARTH TO DAWN!"may  
snapped at dawn who was eyeing on a ramdom object aimlesly the scream caught barry's eye who at once turned back to see the two with curious expressions.

"oh uh...sorry I was just...well you know...i-i oh nothing!"dawn stammered to explain but chose not to tell."um...is every thing alright ladies?"barry asked,unsure of wether to enter or to not enter the current  
situation,"oh its nothing just two bff's having their natural crazy routine!um... bye!" dawn tried to run away from the situation."but are you sure your okay i mea-" barry was cut off by dawn,"no!-no-nothing!...  
you can go to sleep!" dawn grasped may's hand and dragged her out of the lobby and was hurrying into their room's, may who remained silent and allowed herself to be dragged by dawn roughly to their room's

"um...okay! good night then" barry whispered to himself still fixing his sight on may as the two girls rappidly disappeared from sight."hey barry you coming?!"ash shouted at barry who nearly fainted from having a  
heart would faint if another wild person shouted this in their ear."DUDE YOU WANT ME TO LIVE ONLY TILL 18!" Barry slammed ash into the floor."oh my bad!"ash smirked evilly as if he did that on purpose.  
the guys headed to their room and so did the girls.

(2 hours later)

"hey so you sleeping early tonight? cuz I was thinking that we could talk about 'stuff' if ya know what I mean?"may was asking with concern to the ranger who was ignoring her on purpose,"hey dawn!?"may asked again,  
"oh! sorry...so umm...hey did you see the cobalt sticking its head out the window it looked so cute! like a small diglet!"dawn tried to change the conversation and divert may from asking her super personal  
questions and maybe ruin the rest of her private life."Dawn sweetie what is wrong with you?,i mean you act awkward around the rest of them that includes barry! are you hiding something? yo can tell me..."

"oh nothing interesting...just continuing my natural rou-"dawn was cut off by may who spoke in her i-know-about-that! voice,"ROUTINE! i know you better than you know yourself!"may snapped harshly at dawn startling  
the poor ranger.

"well if you don't mind I will be retiring into my bed soon after I feed piplup...so maybe tomorrow"dawn told may while picking up her piplup who was begging for food for the past 15 minutes."okay...but don't  
consider this conversation over,okay!"with that dawn and may excused themselves and continued their activities i.e while dawn tried to feed her piplup pokemon food (which the pokemon kept on rejecting for it  
expected poffin's) and may was reading a magazine which contained Elisa's latest fashion show issue.

*yawn,"um...may im too tired,and after all that news on fashion i might just...well i might just..." dawn began searching for a more appropriate word for the current situation,"puke..."may gave dawn a i-get-it  
look."exactly!...now if you'll excuse me i have important sleep to attend-"just before dawn was about to lecture may for the rest of her life,the ranger poketch on dawn's wrist began to beep,"your lucky that the  
poketch saved you!..."dawn gave may a stern look which made the co-ordinator that dawn rushed out to the main lobby and was searching for a secure place to recieve any orders by headquarters.

"wow...that was weird...she turned into a whole new person all of a sudden,does this happen often?"may asked piplup who shook his head."no...not really that only happens when she's cranky,pissed off,late or hungry.  
the small penguin pokemon replied."oh...so i see..."may turned away from the pokemon and began to go through her magazine."w-what the hell!...y-you j-j-just SPOKE!"may suddenly realized what had happened and was having  
a hard time accepting the fact that her best friends pokemon,the small careless pokemon who would drive them crazy from all the chirping just spoke to her."yeah...so what! you talk,why can't i?"piplup questioned slightly  
annoyed after learning that she found him unfit to talk."well what reaction do you expect from a girl who just found out that pokemon can actually talk!"may snapped causing piplup to almost tumble backwards.

"easy there!...if dawn finds out that i actually spoke and blew my cover...than I don't poffins for a whole month!"piplup tried to reason with may and reassured her so that the screaming and squealing could eventually stop.  
"ok...b-but i want some honesty around here! something sure is different i think- now i know so!"may demanded piplup who sighed in defeat and spoke clearly."ask me anything...but on one condition dawn doesn't know that-"  
may rudely interrupted piplup,"i know i know that you had this conversation with me!"may gave piplup a fine-i-get-it look,"you can start explaining from the beginning!"may commanded."well..."

(in the lobby with dawn)

"ugh! you stupid gadget!"dawn violently began to scold her gadget which was beeping for the past fourteen minutes."can't you wait until I find a safe spot!"."dawn...what are you doing here?said a familiar voice from behind.  
"ash i was just...just...about to go outside for a walk!"dawn gave ash a lame ascuse and grasped her poketch tightly causing the insane beeping to quite down."um...okay? so anyways i was thinking th-that maybe-what is that noise all about?!"ash questioned obviously annoyed by the beeping."oh it my...look i gotta go so,bye!"dawn ran past the lobby and out the door to a nearby tree and sat down.

"hmm...that was weird,i wonder what got into her?"ash looked confused at the moment and soon after standing there for no reason he finally decided to move."hey buddy...i was wondering if you could keep a close watch on dawn i mean somethings not right...could you do that?"ash asked his faithfull partner just infront of the bedroom door."pika!"(of course!)the electric mouse hopped of his partners shoulder and proceeded into his room.

(with dawn near the tree)  
"finally now what is it!?" the angry teen questioned as she banged the button really hard."hello?dawn are you there? what took you so long child!?"the professor asked dawn,"well that's not important right now!you called because?"  
"oh yes the mission!,look dawn I know as much as you would hate this, the head office has suspended you dear...now I know this may be a shock to you bout you have to-"just as the professor was about to explain he was cut of."what do mean suspended? i mean what did I do so bad that they came to this conclusion!"dawn immediately snapped."now look! I don't have much time you must change your team except piplup and luxray the rest must arrive at  
headquarters today, now right this moment on you are a regular girl,your identity must not be leaked to anyone,do you hear me? no one must know that you are a ranger,you must not perform live action! no one know of this, I have complete faith in you now hurry go and change your current team!"the professor explained and logged out.

all of this was being closely examined by pikachu who was the lowest branch of the tree,after the professor had logged out dawn did as she was instructed and rushed inside the pokemon center."okay lets see...aha! they would be perfect for this!"she typed in the new alignment of pokemon and placed her four poke balls. The pokemon had arrived dawn went out side to see them where as pikachu rushed inside it's trainers room and dragged him outside as well.

* * *

**keep reading for the next chapter! who are the new pokemon and what did dawn do that got her suspended from performing extra missions!? stay tuned to find out**!


	7. Answers! part-1

**hey im officially on the 7th chapter :) please read and review!**

*at the lobby with a crazy Pikachu looking for his trainer.

"pika pi pika pi PIIKKAA PIIII!(oh my Arceus,ASH WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!).Pikachu had been searching for ash for about 10 mins and was still shocked by what he heard.  
The young and blooming co-coordinator that every one loved and cared about was an undercover pokemon ranger!.Pikachu couldn't stop yelling as he jumped from one head to another,he leaped unconsciously form one place to another and just couldn't keep his head straight,many people were annoyed and he was almost squished in between two doors,Suddenly out off the blue ash's eevee who was noticing his eccentric behavior popped right behind him.

"eevee?"(whats up?)he asked coolly but didn't expect what happened next,Pikachu tackled him to the ground and and breathed heavily his expression was as if he had seen a ghost."ee...vee?"(eh... whats up?)eevee asked sheepishly.

Pikachu paused for a moment before replying"pi...ka...PIKAA!?(where's...ash...WHERE IS HE!)it cried as he violently shacked eevee who at this moment was knocked out by the useless shaking."pi?"(uh?) Pikachu calmed down and saw eevee on the ground squished with swirls in his eyes indicating he fainted."piika!"(sorry!)he apologized to the fox type pokemon and sweat dropped.

After that eevee furious with Pikachu gave him a hard time . EEVEE!"(WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG!)he scolded the little electric rodent with with a raging growl surprising Pikachu in the process."pika pi pi kaa chu! pikachu?"(look I said im sorry now i don't have time for this!wheres ash?)he took caution while asking this since eevee was definitely not the easiest Pokemon to handle."vee vee eev,eevee?"(In the dining hall with Brock and Barry,why are you asking?)it tilted his head in confusion.  
"pikachu! pika!"(no time to explain! bye!)with that he dashed off to the dining hall."vee?"(bye?)was only that eevee could have said there.

*at the room with May and piplup

"and thats what happened..."piplup had just finished telling May about him and the legend of how he was able to talk,why Dawn was acting strange and finally why she had saved every one from the tauros and bouffalaunt."ok so let me get this straight you actually expect me to believe in such a thing!you think that i would fall for this little prank you guys set up!come here!"with that she picked piplup up with both hands and started to shake him upside down like a maraca,"i know there is a tape recorder somewhere!i just know it!"she put piplup down and started to examine him.

"thats enough!"Piplup had reached his limits for annoyance and blasted a strong hydro pump at her face."GYAAHH!"May yelled so loud that piplup had to slap her in the face  
with his small flipper."ouch that hurt!..."may told the penguin who annoyed."now how hard is this to believe!sheesh!,and I thought I was the dumb one!"piplup spoke in a grown up voice."NO! that just proves that your gullible!"may stated in a matter-of-factly way.

"you really wanna become an ice cream! or in your case a May ice sculpture!"piplup threatened her to keep her voice low and to stop saying such rude things."alright I give,anything but that!"may surrendered and held both hands in the air as a sign of defeat which made piplup puff up his chest even more."thats more like it!now remember no telling anyone about this!"piplup reminded May and gave her look indicating that there would be consequences for betrayal."yeah I know!keep my mouth shut!and you should too!"she was referring to piplups accidental discussion about revealing Dawns identity to her.

"no need to tell me twice!"with that the little blue pokemon jumped on Mays shoulder,"now to the dining hall"he pointed to the direction of the dining hall with his tiny blue flippers, May of course had the same thought in mind.  
(sorry i cant tell you about their discussion yet it will come later!)

*with dawn at the entrance of the dining hall

"hmm...maybe I should see my pokemon later it might be surprising for them to see me with my ace team" dawn had just finished transferring her pokemon and had the desire to see them but she resisted it,it would become too obvious for them to find out her true self,with pokemon who had 'i am then strongest' written all over their faces anyone would battle her.

"OUCH!"she cried as something had bumped into her leg by mistake,"huh? Pikachu what are you doing here,where are the others?"dawn noticed Pikachu was having a hard time breathing."pi pika! pika pi chuu!...pika!"(oh no nothing!the rest of them are at the hall!...umm bye!)he attempted to dash away but found himself restrained by dawn."i know that you know i am a ranger..."she grasped pikachu by the belly with one arm and held the other on his mouth to hush him up."listen we can't talk here i'll explain every thing if you co-operate with me okay?"dawn was whispering in the rodents ear."chuu"(okay)it gave a slight nod and spoke with the hand still on his mouth,obviously wanting to hear what Dawn wanted to say.

"come to the field at the back when everyone is asleep okay?i'll tell you every thing including the talk I had with the professor when i transferring, until then stay quite!"dawn instructed Pikachu."pikachu!"(aye aye!) it gave a small salute to dawn and cautiously jumped from her arm.

during all this no one noticed the mysterious figure at the back stalking it's pray."lu lu lucario?"(do you think it's time to act?)the aura pokemon was waiting for a reply from his trainer."no not yet...let them be...until then keep a close eye on them while I'm away...I need a full report from you after i come back."the figure disappeared from the location leaving the lucario alone.

* * *

**hi! so how was it? I know im dragging this alot, but I want my readers to receive full detail,What do you think I should name the 'mysterious figure'? please decide and **  
**review!.Oh since im new in fan fiction I want you guys to tell me about the stories you've read and give me some idea's!.**  
**Thanks for reading and being patient!(tosses out virtual cookie).**


	8. Answers! part 2

**Hi! its nice to meet you guys once more! just for your information i did some fiddling with the previous chapter's and don't worry the changes are not extreme.**  
**this Chapter will be the second part, many info and plain text maybe clues on what will happen next...R&R plz...i dunno what to say anymore!**

* * *

*at the dining hall with ash and the others

The gang had got something to eat and sat down to dine and 'guy talk',obviously there was an awkward silence between the guys and no one had any topic to converse about the pokemon were all outside enjoying themselves and getting to know each other better except for dawn's of course who decided that they will love to spend the evening inside their poke dead silence was too much for Brock and he disgusted the way ash ate,soon after a while he found a suitable conversation starter and looked towards barry "so buddy ya got any idea where they are hosting this universal league? i mean we gotta know the location to get there!" he frankly asked barry.

Barry slowly turned toward Brock and pointed a finger towards ash,he had a dumbstruck look on his face as if were to say 'does he usually eat like that?',Brock just shrugged his shoulder's telling him that he has no idea."oh and by the way i do really know where the universal league is..."he looked at ash and thought that he had enough of this nonsense and slapped him at the back of his head,sending the boy face straight to his plate.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"ash demanded a god damn good explanation from his best buddy."honestly your hogging the plate like a snorlax or even worse its getting annoying!stop acting like your eating food for the first time!"barry scolded ash for his immature behavior.

"whatever! now that my shirt is a meat buffet I gotta go and change!Ash pouted like a three year old."yeah go take a shower as well!"barry requested rather annoyingly.  
"anyways Brock the universal Pokemon league is at the 'Forgotten Ruins',its a place that was created for a Pokemon i guess...people say that the pokemon was the messenger of arceus himself! Arceus sent him to guard the 17 jewels or something like that,I guess it has something to do with Derti...denoir?"barry explained the origins of the Pokemon that had lived there.

"it's destinoix! Idiot! if you gotta tell someone about something you gotta tell it correctly!" May suddenly peered from behind and corrected barry."oh!so whats this destinoix?"Brock asked rather curiously,"we don't know ourselves...SOMEONE here was creeped out of the dude that was telling us!"barry emphasized the sentence for he was referring to may.

"im sorry! it's not my fault that dude was really creepy!" may had shivers going through her body."yeah right!"barry replied i a sarcastic manner."so i guess we'll find out when we get there,till then why don't you try out this amazing ramen!"Brock lifted their spirits up and lightened the atmosphere a bit giving barry a glare as well.

"hey has anyone seen piplup?"may remembered she brought the tiny penguin with her."don't know maybe it went out side with Pikachu?"barry guessed."yeah maybe your right".

during all this lucario was observing them from a distance and was hearing their every word,it suddenly jumped up and continued his way out side the Pokemon center towards the hide out with a large bag in his paw which was constantly moving.

"pika pika?"(where is ash?)pikachu had poped out of no where and asked for ashes location."oh hey pikachu ash is in his room!"barry exclaimed.

"pi pi pika..."(this is the last draw...)the tiny rodent then continued towards his room,annoyed from going from one place to another.

*with Pikachu and ash in the room

"humph that idiot! i don't smell that bad!" ash retorted against barry and started to get annoyed,"who the hell does he think he is! i smell alot better than him!"ash looked upon himself in the mirror and grabbed his shirt."I wonder what i really smell like?..."with that ash grabbed his shirt and sniffed on it hard."phew...gross!" ash completely disgusted now realized how the others feel about him."no wonder he's always complaining! i really do smell bad!"ash gave into honesty and grabbed a brush.

"maybe i should shower once in a while?"ash said while stroking his hair.

"pika? pika-CHU PIKA!"(ash?hey i fou-WHERE WERE YOU?!)pikachu entered the door and began screaming at ash.

"woah!cam down buddy i was just at the dining hall with the guys until barry shoved me inside my plate and messed up my shirt so i decided that maybe i should take a shower,anyways what up? how's dawn i asked you to keep an eye out for her right?"ash asked his pokemon.

"pika pika pi chuu pika pi ka pika!"(yep she's fine it's not like she's a ranger,i mean danger!)pikachu sweat dropped and scratched his head.

"what are you saying? something fishie sure is up...anyways why don't you rest the others will be coming soon as well get some sleep you've done enough!"ash praised his tiny spy.

"pika pika chu..."(yep i sure am sleepy goodnight...) pikachu rushed towards the bed and pretended that he was sleeping."goodnight buddy"ash tucked inside and in a matter of minutes was fast asleep, the others came inside and a chorus of heavy snores filled the room opened up one eye and peeked around,every one was asleep he jumped up and proceeded outside.

*with Dawn and May

"hey may you seen piplup?"dawn questioned her old friend."no...no i have not!"may pretended tpo seem jolly but just made a weird face with scared dawn."anyways,im going outside ok...bye!"dawn waved goodbye and rushed out the door."maybe i should follow...nah! i'll finish my magazine first!"may refused to get up and continued her reading.

*with Pikachu and dawn outside at the field.

"hey pikachu you there?"dawn questioned into space and was searching for pikachu."why that little..."dawn had taken a round of the feild for the fourth time.

"pika!"(hey there!)pikachu merrily rushed into dawns arms."just because your cute and cuddly doesn't mean that you'll be spared"dawn warned pikachu even by going through such a suffocating moment.

"pika pikachu!"(he i said im sorry!)pikachu whined."okay fine but next time you gotta be here early okay?"dawn advised pikachu who gave a silent nod."so now i shall explain to you every thing...but please don't tell anyone else including ash this is our little secret,okay?"dawn asked once more before sitting down under a tree.

"now then you see i am one of the most highly experienced and ranked ranger in the organization and-"dawn stopped to notice pikachu looking at her in a goofy way."i know i know it's rather weird but hey! we all change our minds right?"dawn snapped pikachu back to his senses."anyway I was on a mission to get here and help out a field disturbance in the west side of the region so i came here to this place investigate first,honestly i didn't expect you guys to be here...ah! right now i am suspended but i don't know why,i talked to the Professor but he gave me a spanky riddle.i guess it's his way of doing things"dawn explained, till here which pikachu was getting the whole situation.

"if anyone finds out that im a top class ranger than i would be going against my order and eventually it will effect my whole reputation...oh and piplup and all my other pokemon can use telepathy,which is amazing!"pikachu just smiled and looked at dawn who was atring at the sky.

"please pikachu this means alot to me and now my whole life is in your paws...if i drop my rank then my whole pokemon team would be released! and i would have no other passion and well...just to summarize it i really need you to stay quite and keep my true self a secret okay?if you do so i'll treat you to some poffins later on!"dawn scratched the back of pikachu's ear and cuddled him in her arm,pikachu coed and fell asleep.

"goodnight pikachu"dawn stood up and whispered in his ear while kissing him gently on the forehead,she went inside her room and fell asleep with pikachu right beside her.

* * *

**hey i know please don't kill me I've been really busy now a days can't stop working!.please review any good names for the 'dark figure'! here have a virtual pie!**


End file.
